Dordori Alessandro Del Soccario
Introduction Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio was Arrancar Cientecimo Tercero (103rd) in Sōsuke Aizen's army prior to being killed by Rudbornn Chelute. Personality Dordoni has a goofy personality, attempting to make a dynamic entrance out of missing his step on a beam and failing to pass himself off as serious to Ichigo Kurosaki by coughing violently in the resulting dust cloud. However, he is much more serious in battle. During his battle with Ichigo, Dordoni repeatedly tries to goad him into using his Bankai and later his Hollow mask. He uses any means necessary, even as far as attacking Nel Tu, in hopes of earning his former position back by defeating Ichigo at full power. He notes that he is aware of Sōsuke Aizen's lack of real concern for the Espada, but desires to "stand at the top" again. Dordoni notably refers to Aizen as "Aizen-dono" as opposed to "Aizen-sama" ("-dono" being less respectful than "-sama", but more respectful than "-san"). Dordoni has a tendency of referring to those younger than him by the Spanish word which corresponds to them, such as "Niño" (坊や (ニーニョ), Nīnyo; Spanish and Japanese for "Boy") for Ichigo, "Bebé" (嬢ちゃん (ベベ), Bebe; Spanish for "Baby", Japanese for "Little Girl") for Nel, "Jovenzuelo" (小僧共 (ホベンスエロ), Hobensuero; Spanish and Japanese for "Youngster") for Rudbornn Chelute, and Niña (お嬢ちゃん (ニーニャ), Nīnya; Spanish for "Girl", Japanese for "Missy") for Giselle Gewelle. Despite his strong desire to rise in power and glory, Dordoni is not without some honor. After his fight with Ichigo, he developed respect for the latter's abilities and discreetly made Ichigo leave in hopes of him becoming a true warrior, even willingly holding off Ichigo's pursuers in the process. When commenting on Ichigo's code of honor and how he fights to protect others, Dordoni notes that Ichigo reminds him of the Holy Mother. History (Bleach Manga) Dordoni was previously an Espada in Aizen's army, but was demoted from his rank as an Espada after Aizen acquired the Hōgyoku. His former rank as an Espada is unknown, but he might have been the former 4th Espada. He was demoted to the 103rd Arrancar and the rank of Privaron Espada. Dordoni sneaks up on Ichigo Kurosaki and Nel Tu when they enter an area called Tres Cifras in Las Noches. However, he falls to the ground after Ichigo notices him. After revealing himself and expressing annoyance when Ichigo does not take him seriously, Dordoni introduces himself and reveals he is the 103rd Arrancar, which causes Ichigo to believe he is incredibly weak, as most Arrancar have 1- or 2-digit numbers. Annoyed by this, Dordoni tells Ichigo to not come crying to him after he loses and leaps forward Upon deciding to get serious, Dordoni easily counters a Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo after wounding him and tells the latter to not judge others by their appearances before revealing he is a former Espada. Afterwards, Dordoni attacks and smashes Ichigo through a nearby wall into a separate room. After attacking Ichigo again, Dordoni mocks his fighting prowess before learning that Ichigo will only use his Bankai against an actual Espada. Warning Ichigo to not underestimate him, Dordoni enters his Resurrección, Giralda, and quickly overwhelms Ichigo with the cyclones he generates. Dordoni continues to tell Ichigo to use his Bankai, but Ichigo repeatedly refuses to do so because he wishes to save his Reiatsu for stronger opponents. When Ichigo destroys one of his cyclones with a Getsuga Tenshō'''and attempts to attack him, Dordoni blocks with his arm before knocking Ichigo back and firing a '''Cero at him. However, Nel appears and sucks the Cero into her mouth before firing it back at Dordoni, who receives minor injuries. Retaliating by hitting Nel with a Bala, Dordoni notes her power and sends a cyclone at her, but Ichigo goes into his Bankai and stops the blow while simultaneously cutting Dordoni's left shoulder. After praising Ichigo for holding back his true power in order to grow stronger, Dordoni reveals he knows about Ichigo's Hollowfication before stating it is something which he wishes to see as well. When Ichigo easily repels his attack, Dordoni resorts to attempting to kill Nel in order to draw out his power, but Ichigo stops his attack at the last minute. When Dordoni claims the shame of not seeing Ichigo at full power outweighs any shame he might have at attacking Nel, Ichigo decides to bring out his Hollow mask and puts Nel down. Upon seeing Ichigo summon his mask, Dordoni laughs happily, but is cut down in an instant and falls to the ground as Ichigo removes his mask. As he's unconscious, Dordoni thinks to himself that he knew that he would be kicked out of the Espada once Sōsuke Aizen got the Hōgyoku, but he still decided to serve under him. He is suddenly woken up by Nel, who is drooling on his face. After learning that Nel's drool has healing powers, Dordoni admits Ichigo trounced him before stating he felt he could win all throughout the battle. Explaining how he wanted to defeat Ichigo at full power in order to return to the Espada, Dordoni attempts to attack him again, but Ichigo slashes him again while breaking his Zanpakutō before leaving with Nel. As the Exequias appear, Dordoni welcomes them and learns they are under orders to kill the wounded intruders. Despite his badly wounded body and broken sword, Dordoni attempts to fight off the Exequias while mentally thanking Ichigo for donning his Hollow mask despite not needing to. Telling Ichigo to become a demon in order to win, Dordoni is cut down and killed by the Exequias. In a conversation with Szayelaporro Granz, Aizen mentions that Ichigo's Reiatsu records were extracted from Dordoni. His corpse is later found in Szayelapporro's vault by Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign Relationships Powers and Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Dordoni rarely utilizes his Zanpakutō in battle, preferring to attack foes unarmed with what appears to be an entirely kick-based martial art similar to savate. As shown as he was able inflict a large amount of casualties over Shikamaru's subdivision during the battle of Asters Mountain using his hand-to-hand combat skills. Enhanced Strength: '''Dordoni possesses considerable physical strength, cratering the ground beneath Ichigo with a single attack, easily jumping high into the air, and effortlessly destroying several support beams and smashing Ichigo through a wall with one kick '''Sonído Expert: '''Dordoni is a high skilled user of sonido and move fast. '''Hierro: '''Dordoni possesses the passive ability known as '''Hierro, allowing him to block Ichigo's Zangetsu with his leg and grab it with his hand without sustaining any injuries. His Hierro ale to protect him from bullets. Enhanced Durability High Spiritual Power: As a former Espada member, Dordoni is very powerful, revealing that he (among the other Privaron Espada) is stronger than most of the other Arrancar, only being outclassed by the current Espada. However, despite the pride he takes in his abilities, he admitted to himself Ichigo Kurosaki probably could have beaten him with his Bankai alone. It strong enjoy to break out of Araña's webs. His Reiatsu take the form of wind. Zanpakutō Giralda (暴風男爵 (ヒラルダ), Hiraruda; Spanish for "Weather Vane", Japanese for "Storm Baron"):Dordoni's Zanpakutō takes the form of a standard katana with a purple hilt; a long, downward-curved cross-guard; and a green sheath. * Resurrección: Its released command is Whirl (旋れ, maware). Dordoni is able to release his sealed power even when his sword is only partially unsheathed. Upon releasing his Zanpakutō, Dordoni is engulfed by a small tornado that disperses to reveal his Resurrección form. In this form, he hains large horns on his shoulders and armor that starts at his feet, wraps around his calves, and juts out at his waist with two more spikes. His mask also extends, framing his face. Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Dordoni gains special wind-based abilities and is physically enhanced. * Cyclones: Two enormous cyclones come from exhaust spouts on the armor covering Dordoni's legs, keeping him hovering in midair. In addition, two bird-like extensions jut out from these cyclones which are used to execute long-range strikes. * El Uno Picotear (単鳥嘴踋 (エル・ウノ・ピコテアル), Eru Uno Pikotearu; Spanish for "The One Pecking", Japanese for "Single Bird Beak Skid"): Dordoni traps his opponent in the jaws of one of his bird-like extensions, allowing him to control them for further attacks. * Ave Mellizos (双鳥踋 (アベ・メジーソス), Abe Mejīsosu; Spanish for "Bird Twins", Japanese for "Twin Bird Skid"): Dordoni generates wild and powerful tornadoes, which produce multiple bird-like extensions. * Enhanced Spiritual Power Trivia Category:Aster Moutains Colation Unit Category:Arrancar Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Male Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:Resurrected Category:A-Class Fighters Category:Swordsmen Category:Wind Manipulation Users